


A Not So Secret Affair

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Just a fluffy prompt requested by ‘nonnie for some Azriel loving. I’m not typically one for reader insert so forgive me if it’s not up to par! I just wanted some Azriel fluff with a side of IC shenanigans. Enjoy :)





	A Not So Secret Affair

 

Azriel woke up slowly, lazily, and he could tell it was mid-day already. He should’ve been more worried about this late awakening because it was unlike him but lately, he just didn’t care.

He turned his head and his hazel eyes drank in the image of you, sleeping on your stomach, hair loose and spread around you with the soft skin of your back exposed, the sheets barely covering your naked body hiding underneath.

He smiled. Gods, he did that so much around you. You had come into his life and made him come alive.

He loved you.

Azriel had been toying with that piece of information for a while and he was well aware you knew that he felt so deeply for you and still, he was scared to admit it. He was even more terrified that this relationship between the two of you felt like more but he wasn’t sure if you had felt it too.

He let his fingers gently trace down your back and as his fingers slid down, his mouth replaced them, planting feather-like kisses as to not wake you. You stirred slightly and his eyes glanced up in time to see your nose scrunch before relaxing again and he grinned.

“Gods, I love you.” he whispered softly.

But no one knew yet.

The two of you had been together for six months now, dating quietly and no one in his family knew. It was something the two of you had agreed on from the beginning. Azriel, was typically quiet about his lovers but you -- gods, you were someone he wanted his family to meet. At the same time, you were intimidated by the sheer force of them. He had tried to sooth you about them multiple times but in all honesty, he was worried about you all meeting. They were insane and you were very shy.

It spoke volumes on how distracted Azriel was staring at you and smiling stupidly because he noticed a little too late the loud voices that were making their way across his living room.

“Do you think he’s hungover?”

“We didn’t go drinking last night.”

“Cas, you realize he could have other friends aside from us, right?”

Cassian snorted. “No, he doesn’t.” he said and to Azriel’s annoyance Cassian started yelling, “AZ BABY, WAKE UP.”

You stirred next to him and your eyes fluttered open, confused at the loud noise.

“What’s going on?” you slurred, blinking.

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Azriel said quickly then leaned down to kiss your cheek. “Good morning.”

“Mmm.” you said and gave him a sleepy smile before pulling up the sheets up and closing your eyes again.

“AZRIEL. DID YOU DIE? WAKE UP.”

“Why are you so damn annoying? What if he’s being sad and you’re disturbing him?”

Azriel scowled at that. He didn’t brood _that_  often for Mor to say it like  _that_.

“How can he be sad? I love him. That’s enough to make him happy.”

“He’s known you for over 500 years. I’m pretty sure you’re the constant thing making him sad.”

Azriel groaned softly and his eyes darted to you again but was relieved to find that you had immediately knocked back out. Quickly slipping on his undershorts and the grey sweats he’d had on from the night before, he rushed to the door hoping Cassian wouldn’t start yelling again.

He slipped out of his bedroom, firmly closing the door behind him and then sighed at the sight before him.

Both were lounging on his couches, Cassian sprawled across one with his boots still on while Mor sat flipping through a book that had been on the table.

“I remember giving you keys for emergencies only.”

“You’re alive! Love how you always forget to wear a shirt around me. Gods babe, turning me on.” Cassian called out and Azriel gave him an exasperated look.

“This  _was_ an emergency. You missed the meeting this morning. You’ve been missing a lot things lately.” Mor said, putting down the book and staring at him. “Rhys would’ve came himself but Amren has him occupied with something. Plus he tried to poke in your head but your shield were firmly up and ignoring him.”

“You’ve also missed training with me and you’re usually there before I am.” Cassian added, tilting his head at his friend. “And this isn’t the first time.”

Azriel blinked. So they _had_  caught onto his behavior. He’d have to amend that. Rubbing a finger across his lip, he sat down opposite Mor. “There was a meeting this morning? About what?”

“Rhys wanted updates on the human queens. You said you had information.” Mor replied with a raised brow. “What’s going on with you?”

“Yeah, Az...are you sick?” Cassian asked and Azriel pointed to his damn boots that were still on his couch. Smirking, Cassian lowered his feet.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine...just tired.” he answered slowly. “I thought we had rescheduled it for tomorrow.”  

Mor and Cassian looked at each other then back at him. Cassian got up and sat down next to Mor, both now facing him and suddenly, Azriel felt very uncomfortable.

“Just tired?” Cassian quoted and looked sideways at Mor who smirked and looked back at him.

“It’s a girl, isn’t it?”

“No.” Azriel answered and tried to keep a straight face. “Since when have girls distracted me from my work?”

“That’s what I’m wondering.” Cassian drawled with a snort. “I mean, you must be having the best sex of your life for her to be this distracting.”

Azriel scowled. “Shut up. It’s not a girl.”

Mor stared at him and Azriel blinked back. Then she broke out into a fit of giggles, clamping down on Cassian’s arm.

“Oh my gods, it  _is_  a girl!”

“What? No! It’s not --- ,” Azriel began with a grunt, annoyed because if his friends inspected his apartment any further, he would quickly get exposed. “I’m fine, just tired. I’ll follow up with Rhys in an hour.”

“Why an hour? Are you going to go back and have mind-blowing sex with the secret girl you have in your bedroom?” Mor asked, grinning and Azriel rolled his eyes, though his cheeks had heated slightly.

“Please leave. I’m fine. I’ll be there soon.”

“So how hot is she?” Cassian asked, his grin matching Mor’s.

“It’s not a girl.”

“How long have you been seeing her?” Mor asked, getting up and making her way to his bedroom door.

 _“It’s not a girl_.” Azriel hissed, quickly getting up and blocking her, his wings flaring behind him.

“Is it a guy?” Cassian asked curiously, joining Mor in her futile attempt to get past Azriel to his bedroom and Azriel gave him a flat expression.

“It’s not a guy either. It’s no one. I’m just tired.”

Cassian and Mor looked at him then shared identical looks.

“Then why aren’t you letting us go into your room? It wouldn’t be our first time in there.” Cassian asked with a raised brow.

“ _Azriellllll_.” Mor whined and he let out a sigh. “Why are you hiding her from us? We’re your family!”

“You people are crazy. Leave, please.”

“No.” Mor replied, crossing her arms and holding her ground.

“Leave.”

“Nope.” Cassian added and with a grin, copied Mor’s stance.

“I’m taking my keys back from both of you.”

“You’ll have to claw it off our cold, dead bodies.” Mor said, sticking her tongue out.

“I will be the reason you’ll be a cold, dead body.” Azriel growled. “Give me my keys back!”

“Az?”

Azriel froze then slowly turned his head at your sleepy voice. You leaned against the doorframe, the bed sheet wrapped way too loosely around your body and rubbed an eye, completely unaware of the intruders in the living room. Azriel felt the air choked out of him, as usual when he saw you like this, and he absolutely hated his friends for being there at the moment because gods the things he wanted to do to you in this state.

“So it is a girl.” Mor confirmed with a smirk.

“A hot girl.” Cassian added, nodding approvingly.

You froze as Azriel groaned softly then glared at his two friends who were grinning at him obnoxiously. You opened your eyes properly then, blinked at the sight of them, and immediately paled.

Azriel gave you an apologetic look, rubbing his neck as he turned to his friends that he was still blocking and glared again.

“Y/N, this is Mor and Cassian...Guys, this is my girlfriend, Y/N.” he mumbled, his eyes narrowed at his friends who were way too giddy about this. You quickly tighten the bed sheet around yourself, face flushed. “They were just getting ready to leave.”

“No, we’re not!” Cassian huffed.

“Are you kidding? You _liar_.” Mor scoffed incredulously and immediately shoved past Azriel and zoomed over to you, pulling you into a bone-crushing hug. “It’s so nice to meet you!”

“Hi.” You replied quietly, giving them a timid smile and trying not to think about how naked you were as Mor’s body pressed against yours. “I -- it’s nice to meet you but I -- um -- I will just ---”

“So you’re the reason Az has been so mysterious lately. Come here, come here.” Cassian added and attempted to go for a hug that Azriel intercepted with a snarl. Cassian grinned, amused, then put his hands up in surrender. “Maybe not, then.”

Azriel took a deep breath and dragged a grumbling Mor back next to Cassian, his body the barricade between them and you.

“Why don’t you go back and get dressed, love?” Azriel suggested gently, giving you an encouraging smile and you instantly nodded, cheeks flushing deeply.

“Right...it was...nice to meet you guys. I -- okay.” you said quietly and darted back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind you. Azriel’s eyes were glued to the door. He didn’t want to look at his friends. He didn’t want to see their faces. All he kept thinking about was how mortified you could be because this was definitely  _not_  how either of you wanted you to meet his family the first time. 

“Don’t say anything.” he said quietly but Mor giggled and Cassian snorted, making Azriel whirl around, annoyed. “Get out.”

“Did you hear him call her ‘love’?” Mor said to Cassian with a wide grin.

“I did, I did. Did you see him almost break my arms when I tried to hug her?” Cassian replied, his grin even wider.

“Oh, I did.” Mor said with a giggle and she turned to Azriel with wide, excited eyes. “Is she your mate?”

“You two need to leave.” he merely stated, the slight pink on his cheeks the only indication of how flustered he was.

“Answer the question then we’ll go.” Cassian demanded. “Or better yet, let’s start with how long you two have been together?”

“He’s not going to answer that.” Mor interjected with a frown. “When did he start acting funny?”

“Hmm, a month ago maybe?”

“Yeah but he’s sneaky. It’s probably been longer than that if he’s calling her love.” Mor mused, a finger tapping her chin and Azriel rolled his eyes.

“Get out.” he repeated and pointed towards the door.

“You’re right.” Cassian replied to Mor’s statement, ignoring Azriel completely. “Three months? More?”

“Probably more. Why are you hiding her from us? Is she weird? She can’t be weirder than you or Cassian.”

“Hey.” Cassian huffed.

“I’m not weird.” Azriel mumbled, slightly offended then he shook his head. “You two need to leave now. I’m done with this conversation.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? How could you not tell us?” Mor questioned, poking Azriel in the chest as he shoved them towards the front door.

“Yeah, I thought I was your best friend.” Cassian whined, digging his heels childishly into the ground. “How could you not tell  _me_?”

“ _I’m_  his best friend, don’t claim the title!” Mor argued as Azriel opened the door and firmly shoved them both out.

“Actually, Feyre is my best friend. You both lost the title when you used the key for a non-emergency and scared the shit out of my girlfriend. I’ll be at the House in an hour.” He replied and slammed the door shut in their faces, his lips twitching at the protests his response had elicited.

Azriel waited a few more minutes until he was sure his two insufferable friends had left before making his way to the bedroom. He opened the door slowly and found you sitting mortified, bundled under the bedsheets.

“I’m sorry.” he immediately said.

“I was practically naked.” you whispered as he stalked over to you.

“I know. I had no idea they would do this.”

“That was the first time I met them.”

“I know.”

“I want to die.” you gasped dramatically and plunged face first into the bed. Azriel chuckled, sliding into the bed and leaned over, pulling you back up so your back rested against his chest.

“Please don’t. I can’t live without you.” he said softly, kissing your temple and you whined, flushed.

“I didn’t want to meet them like that!”

“I know. I kicked them out.” he said, kissing your cheek next. “But now that they know, it means everyone else will know and well...I really do want you to meet them. Fully clothed this time, though.”

“And here I was, planning to just show up nude.” you teased and he nipped at your ear, causing you to shudder.

“Naughty, aren’t you, love?” he whispered, his hand sliding beneath the sheets and stroking any and every area of your skin that he met.

“ _You’re_  the naughty one.” you whispered then bit your lip as his hand found its place between your legs.

“I had planned to wake you up with my head between your legs but that plan was ruined...can I interest you in other fun activities?” he said softly in your ear and wanted nothing more than to demonstrate the fun activities he had in mind, but you quickly pulled away from him, a finger up in warning.

“Two of your family members just saw me almost naked a few minutes ago.  _Not_ the time!”

Azriel’s lips twitched. “They saw you  _almost_  naked. I’d like to see fully naked. Please?”

He watched you roll your eyes then sigh. “So when would I have to meet the rest of them?”

“Whenever you’re ready.” he said with a small smile. “No pressure, love. They can wait.”

“I don’t want them to think I’m taking you away from them.” you replied with a small smile of your own. “You’re distracted as it is these days.”

“Oh? And how did you figure that out?” he asked with a quirked brow and a smile, pulling you back into his arms.

“I see you neglecting things. You’ve been a bad boy.” you said and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. He hummed against you and pulled you closer, pressing your naked body against his.

“I can be a bad boy for you, love.” he said against your lips and you giggled.

“No, you’re a soft, sweet bat.”

Azriel rolled his eyes. “Are we still talking about me? Because I don’t think that’s right.”

“You’re _my_  soft, sweet bat.” you said then nodded seriously and Azriel stared at you adoringly.

“I have a reputation, you know.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to hold very long with Mor and Cassian in the picture.” you replied and laughed when he groaned.

“This is going to be a nightmare. I can practically see them barging in on Rhys and Feyre gushing.” he grumbled. “I hope they catch them fucking and are traumatized.”

“Az!” you reprimanded with a laugh and he chuckled.

“It’ll serve them right for barging in here uninvited.”

You shook your head with another chuckle then leaned in, the sheets slipping off you and Azriel watch the movement intensely.

“Should I invite myself to dinner with them tonight?” you asked quietly.

“Hm?”

“Dinner? With your family? With the High Lord and Lady?” you repeated in the same quiet tone, only now your naked body was straddling his and Azriel was  _very_  distracted.

“I don’t want to think about them right now.”

“But don’t you have to go see them soon? It’ll be a good time to tell them I’d like to come for dinner.” you said smiling as Azriel let his his eyes and hands roam all over your body.

“Why wait till dinner? I can help you come now.” he replied, his eyes snapping up to meet yours and you laughed, nudging him lightly.

“See? Naughty.”

“For you.” he murmured against your lips and then flipped the two of you over, his lips caressing yours. “Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
